Matthew Jhonson
by milune
Summary: Ceci est une fic mystère...Je ne peux rien dire dans ce résumé...Si vous voulez savoir, lisez!
1. Chapter 1

MATTEW JHONSON

MATTHEW JHONSON

Chapitre 1

Un cri…

Une explosion…

Un autre cri…

Une douleur cuisante à la tête…

Puis plus rien.

-Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

-Matthew Jhonson.

Matthew était allongé. Il ne comprenait pas très bien ce que disaient ces personnes. Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux. Une lumière blanche, aveuglante, vint lui brûler les yeux. Il les referma vivement puis, après avoir mis sa main en visière, il les ouvrit à nouveau.

Matthew vit passer à son côté droit, un homme, entièrement habillé de blanc, avec un bâton de bois à la main. Il tourna alors sa tête du côté gauche, et vit une femme, jeune et jolie. Elle avait les cheveux roux, un teint assez pâle et des yeux verts, qui pétillèrent lorsqu'elle croisa le regard du petit garçon. Elle avait également le ventre assez rond, ce qui laissait comprendre qu'elle aurait un bébé très prochainement.

A ses côtés, se trouvait un jeune homme. Il avait les yeux châtains et les cheveux noirs, particulièrement en bataille. Il tenait la main de la feune fille et semblait soucieux. Mais son visage s'illumina également lorsqu'il vit Matthew avec les yeux ouverts.

-Je suis qui ? Demanda Mattew.

-Tu t'appelles Matthew Potter, tu as 3 ans, et nous sommes tes parents, répondit la jeune femme. Je m'appelle Lily.

-Moi c'est James, dit le jeune homme à son tour.

-J'ai mal à ma tête, gémit Matthew.

-Tu as reçu un coup. C'est pour cela que tu as tout oublié, lui répondit Lily. On est à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste.

-Pourquoi le monsieur il avait un bâton ? Il va pas me le mettre en bouche ?

-Non, entre les fesses, répondit James, en rigolant.

-James ! Répliqua Lily en lui donnant un coup de coude, ne fait pas attention à lui. Ton père est un grand farceur ! Le docteur avait une baguette magique car nous sommes des sorciers Matthew.

-Et moi je suis aussi un sorcier ?

-Pas tout à fait…tu es un cracmol.

Voilà le premier chapitre de terminé. J'espère que vous avez aimé !

Pour info, les chapitres de cette fic seront plus ou moins longs d'une page ou deux sur word et j'essaierai de poster toutes les semaines, ou toutes les deux semaines !

A la prochaine !

milune


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour les gens! Bon j'avoue, j'avoue, je suis déçue de ne pas avoir eu de review. Mais je voulais quand même remercier ceux qui m'ont rajouté dans leurs alerts!! Sur ce, bonne lecture!!_

_Chapitre 2_

-Pas tout à fait…tu es un cracmol.

-Un crache molle ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

James étouffa un petit rire, lorsqu'il entendit parler de « crache-molle », mais contrairement à lui, Lily répondit posément :

-Un cracmol est un sorcier qui naît sans pouvoir magique.

-Donc je pourrai pas faire de la magie ?

-Non.

Matthew baissa les yeux de déception.

-Mais tu es notre fils, et nous t'aimons.

* * *

Lorsqu'il arriva au manoir Potter, Matthew ne reconnut rien. Certes, il y avait une chambre pour lui, des jouets et tout ce dont il pouvait rêver, mais il n'empêchait qu'il ne reconnaissait rien ! A croire qu'il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans cette maison avant ce jour.

Mais Matthew ne s'en soucia guère. Il avait 3 ans et il était plus chouette de jouer avec le chat que d'essayer de se rappeller son som ! Ainsi, pendant toute la soirée, Matthew appella l'animal « Monsieur Chat », jusqu'à ce que James fasse judicieusement remarquer qu'il s'appellait Minoline et que c'était une femelle. Cela n'y changea absolument rien. Maintenant, c'était « Monsieur Chat », un point c'est tout !

Bref, en cette soirée de juin, la petite famille était heureuse.

* * *

Un matin de juillet, lorsqu'il se réveilla, Matthew alla chercher Lily, comme tous les autres matins. Mais cette fois, il ne la trouva pas dans son lit. James n'était pas là non plus.

Soudain, un drôle de bruit le fit sursauter. Cela venait de la cuisine. Il descendit l'escalier prudemment et arrivé devant l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine, il découvrit un homme. Il avait les cheveux noirs qui lui pendaient dans le dos et tenait une baguette magique en main. Il faisait léviter les couverts dans l'évier pour ensuite les laver. Au moment où Matthew voulut lui bondir dessus, l'homme se retourna et Matthew reconnut Sirius.

-Eh ptit bonhomme ! Tu es trop petit pour t'attaquer à moi !

-Je savais pas qui t'étais tonton Sirius !

-Maintenant tu le sais.

-Tu m'aides à trouver maman et papa ? Ils ont disparus.

-C'est normal, ils ne sont pas là.

-Ils sont où tonton Sirius ?

-Ils sont à Ste Mangouste, et tu sais pourquoi ?

Matthew secoua la tête en signe de négation et Sirius répondit :

-Petit frère Harry va arriver !

* * *

_Deuxième chapitre de fini. On se retrouve bientôt ! _

_Bisous_

_milune_


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou les gens! Et oui, c'est moi! Voilà la suite de cette fic (qui j'espère vous plaît!) Bonne lecture!

* * *

_Chapitre 3_

-Petit frère Harry va arriver !

Lorsqu'il entendit ces mots, Mattew sauta de joie.

-Je veux voir petit frère Harry !

-Mais il n'est pas encore là ! Tu dois attendre un peu.

-Mais je veux le voir !

-Ne fais pas cette tête là ! On va faire un jeu et quand Harry sera là ton père m'enverra un hibou. D'accord ?

-D'accord, répondit Mattew.

* * *

En fin d'après-midi, le hibou que Mattew attendait tant arriva enfin. Le petit garçon avait fini par se lasser du jeu auquel il avait joué une bonne partie de la journée avec Sirius, et s'était donc installé devant la fenêtre dans l'espoir de voir arriver l'animal.

-Mets ta veste ptit bonhomme ! fit Sirius.

-Oui tonton Sirius…Dis tonton Sirius, on va y aller comment ?

-J'avais pris ma moto pour venir ici mais je vais plutôt nous faire transplaner.

-D'accord tonton Sirius.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la chambre 212, ils entendirent derrière la porte, un nourisson pleurer. Mattew entra. James écarta les bras et le petit garçon lui sauta au cou.

-Vous m'avez manqué, fit Mattew.

-Mais tu étais avec tonton Sirius !

-Oui mais tonton Sirius, il veut jamais jouer à mes jeux !

-Viens voir ton petit frère Mattew !

-Oh le beau bébé, fit l'enfant émerveillé.

* * *

Un an avait passé. Un soir d'Octobre, l'atmosphère était invivable. Mattew sautait partout et Harry hurlait à la mort, tout en jetant sa purée par terre.

-Mattew, tu veux aller dormir chez tonton Sirius ? Proposa James.

-Oh oui, oh oui, répondit le garçon.

James prit Mattew par la main et ensemble, ils transplanèrent chez Sirius. Celui-ci était endormi dans le canapé et se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'il entendit le « pop » caractéristique d'un transplanage.

-Ca va pas de débarquer comme ça chez moi ? Imbécile !

-Pas de gros mots devant Mattew !

-Oooh toi…tu me le paieras !

-Ca m'étonnerait…

-Ben tiens ! Et d'abord, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, Mattew ?

-Je t'ai nommé nounou pour la nuit !

-Ca va pas ? Jamais de la vie ! **Mattew ne touche pas à ça !!**

-Bon ben Sirius, au plaisir.

-Va au diable ! Grogna Sirius.

James sourit puis disparut. Sirius ne le savait pas encore, mais James s'en allait effectivement au diable…

* * *

_Merci de suivre cette fic ! A la prochaîne !_

_milune_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapitre 4_

James sourit puis disparut. Sirius ne le savait pas encore, mais James s'en allait effectivement au diable…

-Dis-moi Matthew, es-tu conscient que grâce à toi je ne pourrai pas dormir en paix ? Grogna Sirius, en se levant péniblement du canapé.

L'enfant le regarda avec des yeux incompréhensifs.

-Ou bien qui sait, avoir une nuit toride ?

A présent, Matthew n'écoutait plus le baraguinage de tonton Sirius. Il préférait jouer avec les objets magiques qui l'entouraient.

-Bon Matthew, il est tard, va dormir.

-Oh non, tonton Sirius ! Je veux encore jouer !

-Ce n'est plus l'heure de jouer pour un petit garçon de quatre ans Matthew.

-Mais je veux pas, répliqua le petit garçon, tout en se dirigeant vers l'armoire qui se trouvait dans le fond de l'appartement et où il savait que tonton Sirius gardait quelques jeux pour lui.

-Matthew, tu vas dormir ou sinon je vais...

-**Non ! J'ai pas envie !**

Sirius attrappa sa baguette magique et fit léviter le petit garçon jusqu'à son lit.

-Maintenant tu vas rester sagement dans ton lit, c'est compris ?

-Je te déteste tonton Sirius ! T'as facile avec ta baguette magique de grand. Moi j'en aurai jamais ! J'espère que tu vas te faire mal ! Pleurnicha Matthew.

-Oui, c'est ça, répliqua Sirius.

Sirius ne supportait pas d'être pris de court ! Qu'est-ce qui avait pris à James de le lui amener à l'improviste_ ?_ Ce genre de choses le faisaient enrager. _Si il ne savait pas le garder, il n' avait qu'à pas…_Sirius chassa immédiatement cette pensée. Il pouvait comprendre que ce ne soit pas toujours facile, mais tout de même !

Il se dirigea alors dans la cuisine et se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Il tendit le bras vers une coupe de fruit qui trônait au centre de la table et se saisit d'une orange. Il entreprit de l'éplucher, histoire de se défouler sur quelque chose.

Il se coupa...

Sirius regarda le sang couler le long de son doigt. Le jus sur la plaie le brûla. Il lava son doigt douloureux puis soudain une pensée lui vint en tête : _J'espère que tu vas te faire mal…_,avait dit Mattew.

_Sûrement une coïncidence…_

* * *

_Nouveau chapitre de fini. Merci d'avoir lu. A la prochaîne !_

_milune_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

_Chapitre 5_

D'un coup de baguette magique, la plaie sur son doigt se cicatrisa. Sirius était exténué et ses paupières étaient lourdes. Il prit donc la sage décision d'aller se coucher. Il allait s'endormir lorsqu'un bruit perçant le réveilla en sursaut.

Il se leva d'un bond et accouru près de Matthew.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend de crier comme ça ?

-J'ai pas envie de dormir ! Répliqua Matthew.

-Il est 10 heure et à cette heure là, les petits enfants de quatre ans dorment depuis longtemps.

-C'est pas vrai ! Et d'abord mon papa il me lit une histoire avant que je ne m'endorme !

-Et si je te lis une histoire ? Tu voudras bien dormir ?

-Oui.

Sirius s'assit sur le rebord du lit avec un soupir d'agacement. Il allait commencer son histoire lorsqu'une pensée lui vint en tête.

_« Godrics Hollow…c'est là qu'ils se trouvent…je le sais. Mais comment est-ce possible ? »_

Sirius eut alors un mauvais présentiment.

-Vite Matthew ! Mets un pull et des chaussures, on s'en va !

-Et mon histoire ?

-On a pas le temps, dépèche-toi !

Sirius le sentait mal. Il ne pouvait plus attendre. Il empoigna le petit garçon par le bras et ils transplanèrent à Godrics Hollow.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils découvrirent une maison complètement détruite. Matthew réussit à se défaire de l'emprise de Sirius et courut vers la maison.

-Matthew ! Reviens ici ! Hurla le jeune homme.

Mais le petit garçon n'écoutait pas. Il continuait de courir en criant « Maman ! Papa ! ». Sirius réussit à le ratrapper et le prit dans ses bras.

-Reste près de moi Matthew. Il y a peut-être encore des méchants.

Au fond de lui, il savait que le danger était passé, mais il voulait encore un instant nier l'évidence. Comment aurait-il put découvrir Godrics Hollow avec le sort du _fidelitas _autrement ? Et puis, il ne voulait pas que Matthew voie seul des choses que lui-même aurait du mal à accepter.

Ainsi il avançait, lentement, Matthew se débattant dans ses bras. Soudain, le petit garçon se calma et Sirius sentit des larmes couler sur son épaule. Sirius s'arrêta. Il regarda Matthew et lui dit : « Ecoute, il va falloir être un grand garçon. D'accord ? » Matthew acquiesça et ils se remirent en marche jusqu'à finalement arriver à la maison en ruines. Sirius entra et lorsqu'il apperçut un bras dépassant de dessous une plaque, il posa Matthew par terre et courut l'enlever pour découvrir James, immobile, le regard perdu. Il tomba à genoux et pleura comme il n'avait jamais pleuré auparavant.

-James. Mon frère. Me laisse pas.

-Papa ! Cria à son tour Matthew.

Il se jeta dans les bras de Sirius et ils pleurèrent ensemble. Après deux minutes, Mattew redressa la tête et demanda :

-Et maman ?

Il courut dans la cuisine mais elle n'était pas là. Il monta l'escalier quatre à quatre et découvrit le corps inerte de Lily Potter. Matthew se glissa contre le corps maintenant froid de sa mère, et enfouit sa tête dans son épaisse chevelure rousse. Il huma l'odeur qu'elle dégagait et la mouilla de larmes salées.

Soudain il entendit un bruit.

-Tonton Sirius !!


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour bonjour! Ca fait longtemps! Mais bon, c'est pas comme si je ne vous avais pas prévenus! D'ailleurs vous allez de nouveau devoir attendre pour la suite car je repars demain (Et oui encore) Mais rassurez-vous, je serai de retour bien plus vite! Donc vous aurez votre chapitre le 12 au plus tôt!! Sur-ce, bonne lecture!!_

_Chapitre 6_

-Tonton Sirius !!

Lorsqu'il entendit le garçon crier, le jeune homme se précipita dans les escaliers.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Viens voir.

Matthew entraîna Sirius dans le fond de la pièce et souleva une couverture qui était posée là.

-Harry ?

* * *

Dumbledore était assis dans son bureau. Il réfléchissait. Il n'aimait pas cette situation. Le mage noir était au plus haut de sa puissance et il devait bien l'avouer, cela lui faisait peur. Les parents ne voudraient plus mettre leurs enfants à l'école en voulant les protéger. Mais ce n'était pas la bonne solution selon lui. Poudlard était un endroit sûr et il était persuadé que les enfants seraient plus en sécurité ici que chez eux.

Soudain, une autre image lui vint en tête. _« Gordics Hollow »._

Il savait ce que cela signifiait.

-Fumseck ! Je veux que tu ailles chez Hagrid ! Vas me le chercher !

Immédiatement après avoir reçut les ordres, l'oiseau disparut. Peu de temps après, Hagrid arrivait dans le bureau, éssoufflé.

-Que se passe-t-il Monsieur ?

-Hagrid, je veux que vous vous rendiez à Godrics Hollow, chez les Potter pour voir ce qu'il en est. Prenez Fumsek avec vous et renvoyez-moi votre rapport.

-Très bien Monsieur.

Hagrid quitta l'enceinte de Poudlard et transplana à Godrics Hollow.

Immédiatement, il aperçut la maison détruite. Il s'approcha le plus discrètement possible et rentra.

-James ? Lily ? Y a-t-il quelqu'un ici ?

Il vit alors James étendu à ses pieds puis entendit des bruits de pas qui descendaient l'escalier. Instinctivement, il sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa dans cette direction.

-Qui est là ?

-Sirius Black.

Lorsqu'il aperçut les deux enfants dans les bras de Sirius, Hagrid, s'exclama :

-Merlin ! Ils sont en vie !

Il sortit un parchemin et écrivit d'une écriture grossière et male orthographiée :

_Maison détruite._

_James et Lily morts._

_Les deux garçons sont sains et saufs._

_Hagrid_

Il roula le parchemin et le tendit à Fumseck qui immédiatement après disparut.

-Mais c'est l'oiseau de Dumbledore !

-Oui, c'est lui qui m'a chargé de venir ici.

Lorsqu'il reçut le message, Dumbledore convoqua McGonagall dans son bureau.

-Les Potter sont morts…

Elle eut un haut le cœur mais écouta tout de même la suite.

-Les Potter sont morts, reprit Dumbledore, mais les deux enfants sont sains et saufs.

-Le ciel soit loué. Qu'allez-vous faire ?

-La seule famille qu'il reste à Harry sont les Dursley. Je n'ai d'autres choix que de l'y mettre.

-Et Matthew ?

-Il va venir ici.

* * *

_Et voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. A la prochaine !_

_milune_


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapitre 7_

-Il va venir ici.

-I…Ici ? A Poudlard ? S'esclaffa Minerva.

-Oui, répondit simplement le vieil homme.

-Mais qui va s'occuper de lui ? Demanda-t-elle avec énervement. C'était insensé ! élever un petit garçon de cet âge dans une école !

-Nous verrons cela plus tard. Je dois avant tout prévenir Hagrid.

Il prit un parchemin, et après avoir trempé sa plume dans l'encrier qui reposait sur le bureau il écrivit :

_Amenez les deux garçons au 4 Privet Drive._

_Albus Dumbledore_

* * *

-Mince, comment vais-je faire pour les conduire là bas ? Marmona-t-il dans sa barbe après avoir lu les instructions qu'il venait de recevoir.

-Les conduire où ? Demanda Sirius, les deux garçons endormis dans ses bras.

Hagrid lui tendit le parchemin. Sirius fronça les sourcils, réfléchit quelques instants, puis:

-Je pourrais vous prêter ma moto !

-Très bien, répondit le demi-géant d'un ton bourru. Je vais prendre les petits alors.

Sirius tendit les enfants à Hagrid puis transplana. Cinq minutes plus tard, il arrivait pleins gaz avec sa moto et des couvertures pour que les enfants puissent dormir au chaud pendant le voyage.

Privet Drive était assez éloigné par rapport à Godrics Hollow. Il fallut la journée à Hagrid pour arriver à destination.

* * *

-Albus, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de le mettre chez les Dursley. Je les ai observés toute la journée. Ils sont horribles, s'exclama le professeur McGonagall.

-Vous savez que c'est la seule famille qu'il lui reste Minerva.

-Oui, mais n'y aurait-il pas un autre moyen ? De nombreuses familles de sorciers seraient honorées de l'élever.

-J'en suis sûr. Mais pour sa propre sécurité, il ne devra rien savoir du monde magique avant d'arriver à Poudlard. Ah, voilà Hagrid.

Lorsque Hagrid eut atterit, Dumbledore prit Harry avec précaution et après avoir vérifié qu'il était bien emballé, il le déposa devant la porte des Dursley. Il joignit une lettre dans l'un des replis de la couverture.

Ceci fait, Dumbledore prit Matthew dans ses bras et transplana devant l'enceinte de Poudlard. McGonagall et Hagrid suivirent. Matthew se réveilla alors.

-Où suis-je ?

* * *

_Alalah,…vraiment désolée pour ce retard et en plus je ne vous offre pas grand chose dans ce chapitre… Promis ! Je vais me rattraper ! Je le jure !! _

_Merci quand même pour votre lecture _

_Bisous_

_milune_


End file.
